


When the Timing isn't Off

by inconstancy



Category: Punderworld (webtoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconstancy/pseuds/inconstancy
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta make your own timing to hang out with your friends.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	When the Timing isn't Off

The twins sneak to the Mortal realm, rousing Persephone from her bed by throwing small stones into her window - only one actually hits her and they are gifted an answer when it comes flying back through the window and hits Apollo’s arm. She soon follows, crawling out of the window entangled in vines that droop slowly from the tallest branches of her home and set her on the ground without a sound. Together, the three of them giggle softly as they steal away from Demeter’s home and head for a small grove of willow trees just far enough that it will provide shelter from any prying eyes that might alert their parents.

Persephone raises small flowers to weave together into three crowns, one each for the twins and one for herself. Apollo and Artemis poke and prod at each other as they quietly fight to determine who’s light would better serve Persephone, ignoring her entirely as she works between flashes of sunlight and moonbeams. It’s late enough that there’s nobody left to see the small flickering through the willow branches that hang almost to the ground but not quite, so Persephone says nothing, just continues growing and weaving her flowers together.

Apollo brandishes crude drawings that he brought Persephone while Artemis critiques his work harshly. Artemis offers Persephone the brightest smile she think she’s ever seen as she places the delicate flower crown on the mood goddess’ head, sitting slightly askew under her small crescent. Apollo’s smile as he bows his head to be crowned is also genuine, but somehow softer than his sister’s, despite the sun shining so fiercely through him. Persephone settles her own between the flowers that bud and bloom in her hair all on their own, and if her’s is somehow more ornate than theirs, well, it was her power that created them and her hands that made them so she’s entitled to be fancier.

The three of them lay under the branches and listen to the breeze of the wind, the distant howls of the wolves that Artemis talks about so frequently, the crickets that chirp between the blades of grass under them. Apollo hums as Persephone’s powers flow into the ground beneath them, softening the dirt and weaving the grass together to make their hideaway more comfortable. They stay there for several hours while the twins describe Olympus and crack jokes that make Persephone laugh even if she doesn’t fully understand the context, until the moon begins to fall and it’s time to return home before their mothers wake up. They hug and head their separate ways from the willow grove.

Persephone enlists the vines and branches to raise her back up to her window and tries to be as silent as possible as she stumbles back in and tiptoes back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry there's no Hades but I JUST WANT PERSEPHONE TO HAVE ALL THE FRIENDS, especially ones who can't draw for shit. Also this is meant to predate the comic series, thus Artemis only be referred to as a moon goddess. Also I didn't know how to end this so sorry not sorry, you got what you got.
> 
> Punderworld is all thanks to the lovely Linda Sejic and I'm just here to play.


End file.
